1. Field
The present invention is related to power generation systems, and specifically to theft detection and prevention of components of photovoltaic power generation systems.
2. Related Art
A photovoltaic power generation system incorporates one or more photovoltaic panels typically mounted on a roof of a building. An inverter located inside the building connects to the photovoltaic panels. The power output from the photovoltaic panels is direct current (DC) power. The inverter converts the direct current power to alternating current (AC) power.
The use of photovoltaic panel based power generation systems are attractive from an environmental point of view. However, the cost of photovoltaic panels and their relative ease of theft, might limit their adoption for use in power generation systems.
There is therefore a need for methods and systems for theft detection and prevention of photovoltaic panels.
The term “memory” as used herein refers to one or more of read only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM,) electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), FLASH memory, optical memory, e.g. compact disk, switches, random access memory (RAM), magnetic memory such as a hard disk or other memory types known in the art of
A hash function is a transformation that takes an input and returns a fixed-size string or a numeric value, which is called the hash value. The term “hash” as used herein refers to the hash value output of the transformation.
The term “pairing or paired” as used herein refers to at least two power generation system components such as an inverter, photovoltaic panels and/or electronic modules for example which are “paired” or associated with each other. “Pairing” establishes a unique association between for example an inverter (as opposed to other inverters in a power generation system) and a particular set of photovoltaic panels and/or electronic modules. The “pairing” between power generation components such as an inverter, photovoltaic panel and/or electronic module is typically performed via assignment codes/rc-hash of codes, signals or permanently attaching additional hardware to each power generation component and each power generation component being aware of the codes/rc-hash of codes, signals or permanently attached additional hardware of other power generation components as part and parcel of a “pairing” process. The “pairing” process may take place at the time manufacture of power generation system components, during installation of a power generation system and/or during the operation of the power generation system. The codes/rc-hash of codes, signals or permanently attached additional hardware assigned to power generation system components, typically establishes the electrical connections, topographic location, continued presence/absence, numbers, types of power generation system components within a power generation system.
The terms “sensing” and “measuring” as used herein are used interchangeably.
The term “direct current (DC) power source” as used herein refers to (DC) power source such as batteries, DC motor generator; switch mode power supply (SMPS), photovoltaic panels and/or photovoltaic panels operatively attached to a converter module such as a DC to DC converter.
The term “photovoltaic source” as used herein refers to a photovoltaic panel and/or a photovoltaic panel operatively attached to a converter module such as a DC to DC converter.
The term “central unit” as used herein refers to a load such as an inverter or an element such as a control circuit attached directly to the load or in the immediate vicinity of the load.